Insider Politics
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: Five years after the incident that rocked Sootopolis City, the two crime syndicates of Hoenn are working together. But can they ever really trust each other? Note: Contains OC. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue & Notes

**A/N:** In order to keep things simple, I'm going to include a prologue and cast last prior to the events of the story. It should make things easier since there are a lot of characters referenced and a lot of ranks/positions within Team Magma and Aqua have changed. Movesets have also changed to include use of TMs/HMs by the characters. Last names have been added for realism and are based loosely of the characters of M.A.S.H.

**Team Aqua** - As the name implies, the group centers around water and water pokemon. In the main Pokemon series, they attempted to use Kyogre to expand the seas, with devastating consequences. After their plans failed, the group was broken up into multiple smaller factions; some became nothing more than groups of thugs stealing money or pokemon, while others simply fizzled out entirely. Ranks are derived from the Japanese Navy circa-WWII.

**Rear-Admiral Margaret Blake:** The main protagonist of the story, she joined Team Aqua at age fifteen (making her roughly twenty years of age during the main plot). She is the second-in-command of what is formally known as Team Aqua. The story is told entirely from her perspective.

- Crobat: Confuse Ray, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Fly

- Tentacruel: Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Ice Beam

- Crawdaunt: Cut, Strength, Rock Smash, Dig

- Chinchou: Flash, Secret Power, Hydro Pump, Spark

**Admiral Shelly Pierce:** The new leader of what is formally Team Aqua. She comes off as a hardass if only to keep her subordinates in line. Catch her in a good mood, though, and she'll be tempted to buy you a round of drinks (knowing full well she can drink you and all your friends under the table).

- Ludicolo: Flash, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Secret Power

- Vibrava (Galahad): Strength, Rock Smash, Fly, Earthquake

- Vibrava (Excalibur): Hyper Beam, Sandstorm, Toxic, Steel Wing

- Sharpedo: Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Swagger

- Mightyena: Crunch, Shadow Ball, Dig, Take Down

**Archie Nehalem:** After the Sootopolis Tragedy, the power of the Blue Orb drove him to insanity. He got over it, but his life has since taken a different path. As such, he will not be present within this series.

**Team Magma** - As the name implies, the group centers around fire and fire pokemon. In the main Pokemon series, they attempted to use Groudon to expand the land, with devastating consequences. After their plans failed, the group was broken up into multiple smaller factions; some became nothing more than groups of thugs stealing money or pokemon, while others simply fizzled out entirely. Ranks are derived from the Japanese Army circa-WWII.

**Lieutenant General Courtney McIntyre:** Second-in-command of what is formally known as Team Magma. She was killed in the Cave of Origin during the Sootopolis Tragedy; however, Celebi brought her back to life. Given this new lease on life, she went into temporary retirement from Team Magma for about two years. Rejoined at the request of Tabitha.

- Ninetales: Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Dig, Overheat

- Swellow: Aerial Ace, Fly, Steel Wing, Double Team

- Camerupt: Strength, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Eruption

- Mightyena: Hyper Beam, Secret Power, Facade, Rock Smash

**Marshal General Tabitha Burns:** The new leader of what is formally Team Magma. He's slightly on the aloof side, but cares a lot about his people. Personally asked for Courtney to rejoin Team Magma after her leave of absence.

- Torkoal: Strength, Rock Smash, Smokescreen, Flamethrower

- Swellow: Fly, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Endeavor

- Golbat: Air Cutter, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

- Mightyena: Swagger, Facade, Secret Power, Double Team

- Camerupt: Earthquake, Dig, Overheat, Sunny Day

**Maxie Donahue:** The former leader of Team Magma during the Sootopolis Tragedy. He was possessed by the Red Orb and later died from wounds he received in an armed duel. He will not be present in this series.

**Locations** - Some locations will be well-known to most people who've played Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Others may not because they are anime-exclusive or plot-exclusive.

**Team Magma ****HQ: **Located west of Fallarbor Town, on Route 114. It is the primary residency of all Team Magma affiliates, an underground lair with roughly 85 personnel. Tabitha and Courtney also reside here.

**Team Aqua HQ: **Located on Izabe Island. This island can be found between Mossdeep City and Sootopolis City, but is only mentioned in the anime. There are four major landmarks on the island (Purika City, Riyado Town, Cerosi Town, and Square Top. The island base is mentioned in the story, but will not be used as a plot-relevant setting.

**The St. Vincent: **Often referred to shorthandedly as "the Vincent," it is one of Team Aqua's primary research vessels. It has a similar design to the S.S. Cactus, which is the Abandoned Ship found on Route 108 between Dewford Town and Slateport City. The layout for B1F would be identical, with Margaret's cabin being on this floor. The layout for 1F would be slightly different; Shelly's Cabin would be on this floor along with a kitchen/mess hall and an entertainment room. What was considered the Captain's Office of the S.S. Cactus would be a control room of the St. Vincent. What would be considered the Hidden Floor would be a mobile laboratory with a small submarine for research purposes.


	2. Mutual Targets

The compound wasn't particularly fortified, though it didn't really need to be. Eight guards per rotation, each with two pokemon: a Torkoal and a Golbat. Alone, I could take down at least three of the guards, but after that I'd be pretty screwed. My hope was that things would go smoothly, with no need for escalation.

It wasn't often that Team Magma decided to do business with us. However, in the world of crime syndicates, favors were acceptable on a contractual basis, though the cost of betrayal went all the way down to family, and even extended family. Therefore, my safety on this October afternoon was practically guaranteed, despite my venture into enemy territory.

There was a slight chill in the air, countered only by the geothermal heat seeping through the ground along Route 114, west of Fallarbor Town. Despite a rock-hard surface, the softer underbelly of Meteor Falls continued to blaze as it had for generations, fed by the fires of Mt. Chimney to the east. Knowing the radical changes in temperature, I'd travelled light, and it wasn't difficult for the guards to quickly frisk my windbreaker upon entry into the compound. That isn't what pissed me off, though.

No, what pissed me off is that part of the riverbed west of town, and the adjoining fountain waterfall, had been destroyed or otherwise reconstructed by Team Magma. A stairwell was paved through the remains where the waterfall once stood, gaudily adorned with bronze statues of the legendary Groudon, champion of the earth.

It made me think about the Sootopolis Tragedy. The former Team Aqua leader, Archie Nehalem; as well as the head of Team Magma, Maxie Donahue; both released the legendary titans of earth and sea simultaneously, nearly wiping out half the continent of Hoenn in one fell swoop. There was a pokemon trainer, who currently stands as the Hoenn League champion, that managed to quell the wrath of these two titan pokemon with the help of a third.

It was before my time, so I don't know the whole story. Ever since that day, the two syndicates have been more open to each other, often seeking out mutual aid in various operations. Still, tensions remain thick, even five years later.

The fact that I've been able to rise in ranks to an Administrative level during that short of a timeframe is in itself interesting. Of course, considering both syndicates had a falling out after the Sootopolis Tragedy and split off into several more factions, the rationale behind it was simply lack of selection. Nonetheless, I take it as a sign of trust from Admiral Shelly Pierce, and I will continue to seek to retain her trust in me.

The fountain that fuelled the waterfall was a small massive volcanic water pipe which Team Magma had then hallowed out, installing a shaft elevator. As I approached it, yet another guard was waiting, this one with just a Golbat. The three of us descended for nearly a minute, until we had reached the floor of a massive cavern. I promptly removed my windbreaker due to the massive heat which permeated the air. That's when I saw her.

"If my intelligence is correct, you must be Lieutenant General Courtney McIntyre." I extended my hand to her.

"That is correct. You must be the underling sent by Shelly. Rear-Admiral Margaret Blake."

"By all means, feel free to skip the formalities. I am here as per the Admiral's request. I assume you have a conference room prepared?"

"Of course. If you would follow me, and please, keep yourself quiet." She had a certain wit about her, an enigmatic charm as she went about addressing the members of her organization. However, I kept to myself as she led me through a stone doorway where a man was seated behind a massive slate table.

"Rear-Admiral Margaret Blake, I presume? I am Marshal General Tabitha Burns. It's a pleasure to meet you." We exchanged a handshake and I sat down.

"I am here as acting representative for Admiral Pierce; she is currently on a deep-sea exploration off the coast of Rustboro City." I hoped my introduction was concise enough to make me not look like a pushover; this was a man of high regard.

"If you don't mind, might I ask what she's looking for?"

"Mainly underwater tunnels into Meteor Falls, which is why we're here, is it not?"

"Haha! It appears the acting commander has a sense of humor!" He stood up and pulled down a projector screen. "Yes, that is indeed why we're here, Margaret. Your organization is fascinated by the flow of water through this structure, while Team Magma is more interested in the full extent of the heat sources that flow underneath. The heat sources that propel your water flows."

"While our group has been attacking the problem from the north, your own group has been attacking it from the west," Courtney chimed in. "At one point our paths will connect, albeit at different elevations."

"Which means the structural integrity will at one point be compromised, endangering both of our teams. So you met to suggest an alternative. That alternative being?"

"Mt. Chimney." It was Tabitha who answered. He looked dead serious.

"I...I can't agree to that. As acting representative of Team Aqua I have to decline any and all proposals involving Mt. Chimney. We have too much to lose; you have too much to gain. I'm sorry, Tabitha. It's nothing personal."

"What if I told you had more to gain than we did?"

"Then I'd assume you were either full of crap or had completely lost your mind."

"Rear-Admiral," he began, "Mt. Chimney is the largest known volcanic pipe in the Hoenn region, and encompasses more than sixty-five percent of geothermic and hydrothermic activity. The other thirty or so percent is either already underwater, which serves no point to any of us, or in locations where exploration is too dangerous."

"And an active magma flow isn't dangerous at all?"

"It was your organization that wanted to interrupt that flow in the first place, Margaret. You even have the technology to do so. However, what we need is for you to completely reverse the polarity of the ferrous elements in the volcanic pipe, and then fill the cavity with water."

I sighed. It was an advantageous proposal. If nothing else, they would need our help to get into the volcanic chamber once we filled it with water. "How big would the final opening be?"

"What's the minimum for your team to get pods down there?" he countered.

"At least eight feet in diameter."

"There you go. Once we're on a horizontal surface, we can take care of everything else on our end, and you can do whatever you like on your end. It's a win-win!"

"Just take the deal," Courtney stated in a sweetly manner. "Trust me, it's the best offer you'll get and beats the needle-in-a-haystack ordeal you have going on right now.

I thought it over for several minutes. Finally, I relented. "I'll do my best to talk down Admiral Shelly. But you guys owe me for this. Big time."

"Courtney, please show our guest out. It's been a pleasure, Margaret." Tabitha gave me a salute as I walked out the room. In silence, I was ushered to the elevator and back onto the surface. I slipped on my windbreaker and headed toward the Fallarbor Town Pokemon Center, praying I wouldn't be fired in the morning.


	3. Fired or Not Fired?

"You had one job, Margaret. One job, dammit!" _Yep, she's pissed._

"...So, did the deep sea dive go well, Admiral?"

"You're not getting off the hook for this, so you can cut the crap!" Shelly was pacing back and forth now, biting her thumb as she mulled over my report of the meeting with Team Magma. "What were you thinking? Accepting a deal like that is career suicide and puts our entire organization in a precarious position. Did you even consider that when you made the agreement?"

"So I'm fired, then."

A pause. "No, I can't fire you. You've done too much for this organization, and I know you had good intentions in mind. But I don't condone this idea a single bit." She let out a sigh and returned to her desk.

"Admiral, with all due respect, we knew this was coming when seismic shifting reached subcritical. I'd give it five weeks, tops, and then we'd start seeing major collapses left and right. This plan could change things; this could be our ticket into the core of the region, and whatever resources lay underneath."

Another sigh from my superior. Reluctantly, she spoke. "The region is lined with a series of volcanic tubes, The expedition revealed that they extend northwest well beyond Rustboro City and Route 115, deep into the ocean. We theorize that the same is true for other directional flows, some possibly connecting even Johto or Orre. There are blockages, but preliminary drilling showed the magma flows are still active. A vertical drop, theoretically, would send us backwards into the base of Meteor Falls, if we were to go by the analysis of collected data. Like I said, I don't condone the idea, but...it may be the only way."

"Shelly," I began. "You know that I dedicate my utmost loyalty to you and this organization, and that I have devoted myself to following your orders to the letter. However, this one time, I ask that you simply trust my judgment, and consent to this agreement with them. We, as members of Team Aqua, can thrive outside of our element. But to do that, we need to be able to put ourselves in that 'sink or swim' scenario, so to speak."

Silence lasted for several seconds. Finally, an answer. "You and I are the only ones involved. For the entire duration of this operation, information says one hundred percent confidential and all requisition forms will go through me. You may use any equipment and/or pokemon that I personally sign off for, nothing else. I'll be watching every move you make, and you can't take any other ops until this ordeal is over. Is that clear, Rear-Admiral?"

I could tell this was the most generous she was going to be in regards to this matter. It wasn't ideal, but it would be enough. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much for the assistance."

"If that's it, then get the hell out of my office. Dismissed."

Closing that door behind me, I felt a massive surge of relief. It took a moment to regain my composure, reveling in what just happened. As far as I was concerned, not only did I still have my job, but I had managed to convince Admiral Shelly to trust me completely. That in itself was an honor. But if I had to be honest, it was a rather shaky degree of trust, and I wasn't entirely sure things would go as well as they did.

I stepped out onto the bow of the St. Vincent. It had been stationed here on the north docks of Rustboro for the duration of the expedition and would be setting off for Slateport the next morning. It was a small craft with only six cabins and nine personnel, Shelly and myself included. The underbelly was a workshop used extensively for data collection and equipment storage.

Lazily, I leaned on the railing, letting my thoughts flow unhindered and random. In the distance I could make out the behemoth that was the Devon corporation, its presence announced to the world by massive animated signs that would display numerous symbols as the night wore on. Below me, schools of Wailmer were foraging for food. Above, Swellow and Pelipper could be seen flapping about in the darkness, the lamplight causing their shadows to distort as they dove down toward unsuspecting Magikarp. Out in the bushes, I could hear Jigglypuff chanting in tune to the chirping of wild Swablu.

For now, the world was at peace. It was nice; I had nowhere to be, no hours long flights to destinations far, far away, no back-alley deals with people who could easily backstab me, no putting up a false bravado in order to bully my way into getting what was wanted or needed by the organization. No, that all was, for a night, simply on pause. As much as I loved this job, as much as this job was an extension of me, I too needed some relaxation from time to time.

_I'll start my adventure tomorrow. Tonight simply is what it is. _With that, I found myself descending downstairs toward my cabin, where I peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	4. Space Rocks Are Hard to Find

The next morning was unbelievably cold, and I found myself almost refusing to get out from the warm safety of my blankets as my alarm clock continued to ring from across the room. Reluctantly, I finally arose from my bed and walked over, shivering all the while, to silence it.

Immediately I noticed I had an encrypted text. _Well, it looks like the comm. link works,_ I thought to myself as I read through the log:

Me, Yesterday, 7:26PM : Shelly has agreed to limited support. Awaiting your instructions.

Tabitha, Today, 5:53AM : Affirmative. First priority is finding a meteorite suitable for use in the polarizing device. Your best bet is the Mossdeep City Space Center.

I swore inwardly. Team Magma had already raided the place twice; why couldn't they have grabbed the damn thing one of the those times? Nonetheless, I had a job to do, so I'd have to just suck it up and play along.

After sending a confirmation text I went to the ladies room and washed my face in the sink. Patting myself with a towel, I stared blankly at my reflection in the mirror. My hair, dyed mahogany in color, flowed down to my shoulders as my bangs partially obscured my emerald green eyes. My teeth were slightly crooked, and my face had some remnants of teenage acne. Still, I was young, healthy, and vibrant; traits of a charismatic leader that I used extensively to belie my lack of confidence.

Not to say I'm a pushover or anything, but sometimes I feel my lower ranking officers have trouble taking me seriously. If I screw up, the ridicule is that much greater on me than it would be on anyone else. I'm not nearly as strict as the Admiral, and I don't think I ever could be. I guess, deep down, I may always be limited by that factor, always stuck as second in command. Even in this project, I feel as if I'll be subordinate not only to Shelly, but to members of our opposing faction. A truly depressing thought.

Breakfast was quiet; only two officers were in the lounge when I walked through the door. They waved a cheerful good morning and I responded in kind, grabbing some iced coffee and a doughnut from the counter before sitting at the table with them.

"So, how was the dive yesterday, guys?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink?

"Oh, you know," one of them answered. "We get down there and it just so happens that nobody bothered to check the infrared sensor calibration beforehand. Ten minutes in we have to pull up, do a full diagnostic, and the Admiral is chewing our asses out the whole time we're doing it!"

"Sounds typical of her," I reply. "Just be more thorough and it shouldn't be a problem again."

"Easier said than done," replied the other. "By the way, what were you off doing in the afternoon? Your IFF signal was deactivated; we thought you'd gone AWOL or something."

"I had to run an errand for the Admiral. She has me doing a little side project for the time being, so you guys won't be seeing me around as much over the coming days."

"Tell me, what's it like being in your position? What's so cool about being the Rear-Admiral?"

"It's not much different than how you guys have it, trust me. Yes, I have better job security and I can order people around, but beyond that, I have to do just as much dirty work. I'd love to tell you more, but I'm running late for yet another errand. If you'll excuse me." Finishing my doughnut, I got a refill of coffee before heading above deck. Shelly was making final preparations for travel to Slateport.

"Admiral, permission to go on leave for Mossdeep City as part of directive 119."

"What did Tabitha say?" My superior was already in a poor mood.

"I'm to acquire one meteorite for use in the ferro-polarizer."

"Just don't get yourself killed or arrested, and rendezvous with us upon completion of this operation. Dismissed."

Nodding, I pulled a pokeball from my shoulder strap. "Crobat, come out!" There was a flash of light as my pokemon appeared, flapping his wings and floating on the cool breeze permeating the docks. Landing beside me, I climbed onto his back, and with that, we set off across the continent toward the Mossdeep City Space Center.

* * *

After about two hours, the island city was in sight. Crobat and I ascended as we approached the scientific building, its roof adorned with various radar and satellite dishes, as well as a 180 degree telescopic lens. Silently, we landed behind the largest dish, a soft thump as I stepped from Crobat's back onto the metal surface.

"Alright Crobat, use Rain Dance around the perimeter of the building!" With gusto, my winged companion started to summon a light drizzle which enveloped the heated building in a dense fog. Once finished, I motioned for Crobat to return to me, and we descended to ground level completely undetected.

There was a security system, but I knew it had a thermal base which was easily exploitable. "Go Tentacruel! Use Ice Beam on the door!" A flash of light as Tentacruel popped out of his pokeball before aiming a soft blue beam of ice along the edges of the door. "Nicely done. Tentacruel, Crobat, return!" Two identical flashes of light as the two pokemon were stored safely in their balls.

Now, at this point one would discern that an icy door is still an impassable object, unless you had, say, a crowbar or a shotgun. I, of course, had planned for this, as this was nowhere near my first time breaking and entering. "Crawdaunt, come out and use Rock Smash!" The rogue crab appeared before me and with one slam from her claws, shattered the door into four abstract pieces. As predicted, the alarms didn't go off; however, the noise was loud enough to draw attention. "Crawdaunt, return!" I knew I'd only have a handful of minutes before security was on my tail.

The building itself has four floors, two of which are accessible by the public and two which need a key code. Of course, the elevator shaft was relatively unguarded, and after a quick climb, Crobat was able to destroy the plexiglass protective doors gaining us access to the third floor. Which is good, because when you're hanging by a steel cable you need a flying pokemon to help you out.

Advancing rapidly, we found the meteorite in a display case along the hall. It had been two and a half minutes since the initial break on, and manual alarms were finally starting to come online. Without a second though, I smashed the display case containing the meteorite, securing our prize.

"Stop right there!" Dammit, it was security. Blocked from the elevator, I knew there was but one way out.

With a dash, my partner in crime and I made it through the halls to a conference room. Thankfully, it had external windows. "Crobat, Hyper Beam!" There was an explosion, debris flying everywhere as the opening was made. I hopped onto my pokemon's back and we flew through the window, into the fog, away from the island, meteorite in tow.

Exhausted, I decided we should stop and rest in Lilycove City. Those guards didn't get a proper ID on me, and since my hands were gloved there shouldn't be any DNA evidence either. Not that it mattered since syndicate members don't show up in regional databases. Ironic that the one thing law enforcement agencies cannot do is stop people from breaking the law. Besides, it's not like I had anywhere to be; the Vincent wouldn't be in Slateport for two more days.

I was supposed to be under the radar anyway; why not enjoy myself a bit?


	5. A Worst-Case Scenario

Layers of ash flowed through soft gusts along the summit of Mt. Chimney, blotting out the moon. The only light was that provided by the dozens of Chinchou that danced along the summit's perimeter, as a flock of Golbat worked to keep the lower atmosphere clean for the multitude of Team Magma personnel.

Shelly and I found ourselves standing out as blue dots among a sea of red uniforms. I could tell that my superior longed to be anywhere else, and to be honest I really couldn't blame her. It was approaching two in the morning, and caffeinated teas were not enough to prevent me from yawning continuously as we chugged along, setting up the ferro-polarizer for its debut run.

"Would you mock me if I told you this place still gives me the creeps?" Shelly chuckled as she sipped from her hot coffee.

"I'm almost positive that's a loaded question," I replied, and she instantly frowned.

"You're not even going to let me get a crack at you, dammit. Oh well; how much longer till it's online?"

"Courtney and Tabitha's teams are setting up the last markers now. Synchronization potential is at eighty-seven percent. Also, I'm sorry you're having a bad time, Admiral."

"If this doesn't work, I'll have you sent to cleaning duty for three weeks. You can quote me on that." Grumbling, she went off toward the deliberation tables to work on some files she needed to have finished by the week's end. I did feel bad, since I consider her a good friend as well as being my superior, and since it was my fault she had to suffer through the ordeal. Still, I knew she would ultimately get over it, and that she wasn't serious about her cleaning duty threat.

...At least, I hope she wasn't serious about that.

2:15 rolled around. Tabitha came to join me at the helm of the ferro-polarizer. "So, how's it look?"

"We're reading a synchronization potential of ninety-three percent. You guys did a good job marking. Inserting the meteorite now." Slowly, I inched the meteorite into the machine's magnetic field until it caught and started to spin in place. As the seconds went on, it reached the same velocity and direction as the flow of the magma in the lake of fire below us. "Alright, activating the polarity inversion in five...four...three...two...one..." I flipped the switch.

At first, it seemed like the volcano itself was dying down, the flow easing to a halt. Then it started to speed up again. All pokemon in the air were diverted out of harm's way, and the ash started to fall evenly downward as the volcano began to churn more violently. Truth be told, we had no idea what was to happen next. What did happen was pure chaos.

In an instant, a whirlpool appeared in the flow of magma, rotating faster and faster as it dropped lower into the earth. Then, as if on cue, the world around us began to rattle and shake. With each passing second, the tremors increased.

"Magnitude five and growing!" I heard Courtney shout through a megaphone from across the crater. "Magnitude six! Six point five! Seven! Seven point five! Everyone brace yourself!"

Tabitha and I dove for cover along a rock wall as the ledge with the ferro-polarizer began to give way. The meteorite, knocked from its rotation in the machine, fell toward the receding magma. The heat caused it to violently explode, sending bits of magnetic material into the air. I could hear screams from the Chinchou as the magnetic elements caused interruption with their bioelectrical systems. I called my Chinchou back into her pokeball as Shelly tried her best to take care of the others.

"Magnitude nine! All personnel, evacuate immediately!" With that, I saw Courtney dive off a ledge as rocks continued to fall left and right around us all. Tabitha grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. Coming to my senses, I ran with him toward lower ground. Dozens of Team Magma grunts were also running for their lives. It was everyone for themselves.

The tremors continued for seven minutes before finally coming to a halt. There were aftershocks here and there, but it looked as if the worst had passed. Three people were seriously injured, with minor injuries in at least nine others. Most of the pokemon had thankfully made it out unscathed, but there were some casualties on that end as well.

Tabitha found a megaphone. "Attention everyone! This is Marshall General Burns! Directive 119 is temporary on hold. Tend to the wounded and retreat to the Fallarbor HQ! Leave no man behind!" He sighed, then looked at me. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this. Make sure Admiral Shelly is taken care of and get the hell out of here. It will be up to you if you wish to continue this op when all's said and done."

"Tabitha...right. Until we meet again." The two of us went our separate ways. I found Shelly half a kilometer away, cut pretty badly but still able to move. "Crobat, come out!"

"Margaret," Shelly coughed. "What did Tabitha say?"

"We need to get out of here. Get on Crobat; he'll get us to Mauville in 30."

"Understood..." Weakly, she got onto my pokemon's back. I climbed on as well, making sure to hold us on tightly as my winged pokemon took off. As we landed near the Pokemon Center, we removed our Aqua symbols and rushed inside.

"Nurse Joy! My friend needs help," I innocently cried out as we burst through the doors.

"Good lord, what happened to you two?"

"An earthquake! Out in the desert! There was a bunch of smoke and falling rock all over the place, as if the volcano up at Mt. Chimney had gone off! Did you feel anything here?"

"There was a series of tremors about 45 minutes ago that shook the buildings, but there wasn't any major damage here. Come on, let's get her into a room." The nurse led us up some stairs into a small room with two beds. I lay Shelly in the one closest to the door. Joy turned to me. "If you're able, I need you to come downstairs and fill out some routine paperwork. Then you too need to get some rest."

I gritted my teeth, exhaustion finally starting to hit me like a sack of bricks. I had protected the Admiral; that's all that mattered to me. I could relax my adrenaline-filled body. "I understand. Lead the way, Nurse Joy."


	6. Insubordination

"Scientists are baffled by what they are calling a sudden implosion of Mt. Chimney more than forty-eight hours ago. It appears the polarity of the ferrous materials in the magma flow was reversed somehow, which resulted in a chain reaction throughout the Hoenn region. Earthquakes and aftershocks have riddled various parts of the island continent, though none match the initial 9.7 quake.

"Mt. Chimney has since collapsed on itself, forming a caldera of sorts with a twelve meter opening extending downward hundreds of meters. There is no word on how far the magma levels themselves have receded, but volcanic activity in other regions is confirmed to have increased sharply since the incident here. A full-scale investigation will be occurring over the coming days as rescue crews and police personnel continue to ensure the safety of the general public. This has been Gabby O'Reilly, HBN News."

Sighing, I changed the channel. "Well? What do you think?"

My superior, covered in bandages and bruises, looked back at me from across the table. "I think I'm going to definitely put you on cleaning detail for this. As well as making you pay my medical bills." We were still in the Mauville City Pokemon Center. Shelly ended up having to have surgery to control some internal bleeding, but was well on the way to recovery. The bill? Twenty-seven thousand pokedollars since human-related injuries aren't covered by League medical coverage. A cost which apparently was going to be taken out of my income. Ugh.

After filling out some discharge paperwork, we headed toward Slateport, where the Vincent was docked. The crew was somber toward the both of us as we boarded and headed to our separate cabins. They didn't know what exactly had happened, and it appeared they really didn't want to know. All was rather quiet as the ship began to leave Slateport, headed toward Izabe Island, where the current Team Aqua main base was located.

I lay on my bed, lost in thought over our most recent failure. I never should have taken the deal in the first place, and I knew that full well. I endangered Shelly, myself, our pokemon and the syndicate's pokemon. All with nothing to show for it. I felt horrible. Still, I knew I had to see this through, no matter what. I leafed through my PokeNav's inbox log.

Tabitha Yesterday, 6:09PM : My apologies for the accident. Your agency's Chinchou are recovered and in the System.

Me Yesterday, 6:19PM : Thank you. Don't worry about it; we'll move on from this.

Tabitha Yesterday, 6:22PM : Media's in a frenzy but we are prepared to move in for the next phase. I understand if you want out, but still, I ask that you be a part.

I sighed. Shelly was going to kill me. No, she was going to kill me and then fire me. Regardless, I knew my answer.

Message Sent Today, 4:41PM To - Tabitha: You have my cooperation. I'll meet up with you ASAP.

I grabbed a few things from my desk drawers and my storage rack, throwing it all haphazardly into a backpack. I didn't have many personal belongings to begin with, and there wasn't really much I needed that I couldn't have provided for me when I got to the Magma HQ. Once I was ready, I walked out of my cabin into the hall.

Shelly was there, surprisingly. Even more surprisingly, her 9mm handgun was pointed directly at me. "Going somewhere?"

"I figured you'd be resting. Your wounds still haven't healed yet."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking some time off, I suppose you can say."

"You're going to see Tabitha."

"You don't know that." I gritted my teeth. I knew that she could tell I was lying. I was a decent liar but she'd known me enough to see right through any deceptions I made.

"Why are you going? It's over. There's nothing left they can offer us. We extended ourselves for them and were hung out to dry. Do you really want to help them after all of that?"

"I believe something can still come of this."

"You're naive."

"You're wrong."

"Tell me why I shouldn't force you to stay."

"Because I deserve to fight for what I believe in, as you yourself have. If it turns out you're just a massive hypocrite, then by all means, go ahead and shoot me. If not, get the fuck out of my way."

I could see the rage building in her eyes from my obvious display of insubordination. "I never would have expected this from you of all people, Rear Admiral." She sighed, and then lowered her weapon. "Alright, you win. Go on your journey."

I started to walk around her. After I was ten paces out, I heard her say, "But I'm coming with you."

I turned around. "No you're not."

She walked toward me and put her face up to mine. "After that little speech you gave, I don't think you have ANY liberty to tell me what choices I can and cannot make. I made you my second-in-command because I believed in you as a soldier of and for Team Aqua. That has not changed, and I'm going to fight to make sure you don't do something unbelievably stupid, like I am almost certain you are going to do. Therefore, I am going with you, and if you don't like that, you can go to Hell. Just know I'll be there right alongside you. Do you get me?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Really, there was nothing I _could_ say to that. She continued to stare into my eyes, unyieldingly. I found myself relenting, unable to go back on my words that had ultimately become her own. I bit my lip, and finally spoke. "Be ready in fifteen minutes. That's an order, Admiral." With that, I made my way on deck, just as the clouds in the sky started to drop a downpour upon the Vincent. It was a sign of darker things to come.


End file.
